To Love a Shinigami
by StockingStuffer
Summary: Death the Kid began down the hallway to the Death Room where his Father was when he saw her, the perfectly symmetrical girl. He couldn't take his eyes away from something that was beautiful. If she were the sun, he would burn right up this very second.
1. Chapter 1

Death the Kid began down the hallway to the Death Room where his Father was when he saw her, the perfectly symmetrical girl. He couldn't take his eyes away from something that was beautiful. If she were the sun, he would burn right up this very second. Her hair black, long down her back and perfectly symmetrical; eyes like the sky and skin like the snow. She wore a black summer dress, black flats and a black leather jacket with four studs on each shoulder. It was such perfect symmetry. He began to approach her and as he did she went into a classroom, his to be exact. He would find out more after he went to see his father.

He went directly to the Death Room without stopping; he knocked eight times and entered. He walked down the path and was greeted by his father.

"Hello! Hello! Thanks for coming." Death said to his son.

"What did you call me here for Father?" Kid asked.

"It is about a new student. Her name is Lina Ravenclaw and will be joining your class from this day on." Death stated.

"So, that is the symmetrical girl." Kid thought, excited.

"Yes, well, she will be living at Shikeidai Manor, also." Death told him.

"She will be WHAT?" Kid practically screamed.

"Well you see, Kid, her entire family was recently murdered." Death started explaining.

"By whom were they slain?" Kid asked.

"By a witch; the same one who is controlling the child who almost killed Soul." Death continued "They were destroyed for a reason; that girl, Lina, she is similar to us. She plays a part in everything; she has the power to not only change her soul wave but other people's as well. She also can release souls, send them to the Afterlife. That is why I am taking her in and she will be our responsibility from now on. You may go back to class."

"I understand, Father. I will introduce myself and see that she is safe." Kid told his father before exiting the Death Room.

He hurried back to class to be sure he was there before class ended; he didn't want her to not know where to go after classes were out for the day. He entered the classroom only to find her already becoming acquainted with his friends. Well, more so being harassed by them. They all surrounded her while she remained in her seat with cheeks the color of tomatoes. I began to approach them but suddenly I could feel her soul. It was the largest soul that I have ever seen, even larger than Professor Stien's soul. It was overwhelming. He was sure that is why his friends surrounded her. He walked up to them and kneeled in front of Lina, which shocked everyone. She looked at her lap, her perfect bangs covering her eyes but he could see wet dots on her dress from her tears.

"Hello, Lina, my name is Death the Kid. You may call me Kid, if you like. My father has just informed me of the situation. You will be staying with me and my weapons, Liz and Patti." He then stood up facing his friends and to explain to the confused group.

"Everyone, this is Lina, she will be staying with me from now on. Due to recent events, my father saw it only fit that she came to the DWMA."

"We only wanted to know why her soul was so large, we didn't mean to do anything wrong." Maka explained.

Then, Lina lifted her head to look at them.

"My soul? My soul is large?" She asked, quite timidly.

"Yes, it's the largest soul I've ever seen. It's even larger than my own." Professor Stien said approaching them.

"So, you're Lina then? Glad to meet you. I'm Professor Stien. If Death hasn't told you yet, you will be training with me after classes let out for two hours, every day." He finished.

"Yes, sir, I was told." Lina told him.

"Alright then, good." He replied, smiling. "The rest of you, class is dismissed."

Everyone began to leave, Patti and Liz were about to leave before they realized that Kid not had moved from near Lina.

"Yo! Kid, are you coming?" Liz asked.

"No, go on home without me. I will be there later." Kid announced.

Everyone had left but Lina, Kid and Stien. The silence between them only grew more awkward.

"So, I can assume that your father has told you all about her, then? And, that you will be staying until she is done with our training session?" Stien asked Kid.

"Yes, that is correct… As long as Lina doesn't mind." He replied.

"Oh, no! It's fine, you can stay." Lina exclaimed, her cheeks brightening.

Kid waited for Lina to stand up and they followed Stien to a practice field slightly outside of the academy. Kid stood on the sidelines and watched as Stien began practice.

"Lina, I'd like to start by testing your physical strength." Stien stated and then proceeded to charge at her.

She just stood there. Kid was sure she'd be struck. The second that Stien was close enough to strike, she jumped, using his shoulder as a platform. She flipped and landed on her feet facing him. And, then she started running. Kid had never seen anyone so fast, he couldn't even see her. She was faster than Black*Star even. The next thing he knew, he saw Stien's face become contorted and then saw him fall to the ground. Lina stood in front of him and out stretched a hand to help him rise. He took it, looking as surprised as Kid felt.

"That was very good, Lina. Now, I'd like to test how you change soul waves. Kid, could you help us out here?" Stien asked.

Kid walked over to them and for the first time that day, saw Lina's smile. It was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever set eyes on, he could feel his cheeks growing pink. Then, he began to feel strange.

"Death the Kid, what is your preferred weapon?" Lina asked Kid.

"I use Patti and Liz, twin guns." He responded.

"Then, that's what I'll be." Lina said.

"What?" Kid exclaimed.

As soon as he said it, he felt a familiar feeling in his hands. Two guns. She, one person, had become two weapons.

"Wha-What? I don't understand this at all." Kid said, almost yelling from confusion.

"I can become whatever weapon I please, Kid." Lina said and then proceeded to transform back because she knew it had been a long enough practice.

"That was fantastic, Lina. I'll see you both again, tomorrow. Good night." Stien said, disappearing.

Kid just stood there, in complete confusion.

"I'm honestly, surprised that your father didn't explain this to you. Even though he told you of what happened to me and who I am." Lina said to Kid.

"I've just never seen anything like it, it's incredible." He told her.

Her cheeks when from white to pink, then she looked into his golden eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you, for introducing yourself to me. It was the first kind thing anyone has done since your father decided to help me." Lina told him, her blush growing deeper. "If it's okay, could you show me to your home? I don't actually know how to get there."

Recollecting himself, Kid stood up.

"Yes, and it is your home also now. So, let's go home." Kid told her, outstretching his hand to lead her.

She took his hand quite timidly; he entwined his fingers with hers and began to his, their home. They were halfway back and all he thought about the whole walk was how stunning she was. Finally, he decided to make small talk.

"So, even though it was the first day, how was it?" Kid asked her.

"It was terrifying. I've never been around that many people at once in my life." She said, her cheeks slightly puffing.

"You'll get used to it; if you never need anything don't be afraid to ask me." He told her, slightly blushing.

They had finally arrived at their home as he finished his sentence and as she burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, Death the Kid. It's just that no one has been nice to me since what happened." She said trying to get her crying under control.

Kid looked at her, this beautiful girl trying so hard to hide her face with her bangs. He let go of her hand and lifted her chin. He smiled at her.

"You can just call me Kid, I'm your friend. I'm sorry no one has showed you the compassion you deserve but I mean what I said. Now, dry your eyes and we will go inside. I'll introduce you to Liz and Patti." Kid told her.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Many people yelled at one time.

Sitting in the main room were Maka, Soul, Patti, Liz, Black*Star, and Tsubaki.

"Liz, Patti, what is this?" Kid asked.

"Well, we all felt bad about being so rude earlier to Lina. So, we're throwing her a party." Liz told him.

"It was pretty uncool of us, sorry." Soul told Lina.

"U-uh, thanks." Lina said, her face very red.

Maka and Patti invited her to sit with them and she did. They all began to chat and have a good time. The night went on and it eventually grew late. Everyone began to go home. Patti and Liz had gone to bed, leaving Kid and Lina in the living room. Well, more so just Kid because Lina was already asleep. He sighed and then smiled. He knew that sleeping on the couch and in her jacket would be uncomfortable for her. He gently took her arm out of one sleeve and then pulled the jacket off her, which she responded to by shivering. He picked her up then and began up the stairs, then realizing that he hasn't finished fixing her room. There was no way that he could let her sleep in some place so asymmetrical. He couldn't think of anything to do other than let him sleep in his bed. He carried her in and laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and covered her up. He thought it would be rude to sleep next to her, seeing as they had just met. He laid on the floor with a pillow and some covers and soon fell into a slumber.

-4 hours later

Lina jolted up, gasping for breath, sobbing and ripping the front of her dress. The noise immediately awoke Kid, he jumped up and sat next to her. He took one of her hands and tried to look at her face but she was hiding it quite well.

"Lina, Lina, what is it? What's wrong?" Kid asked, quite worried.

"I- I just had a bad dream. I'm fine, really." She said to him.

He looked at her dress that she had fallen asleep in. It was completely ruined. He stood and gave her some of his pajamas. He stepped out of the room so she could change. She opened the door back up; she was quite small in his clothing. She was much shorter than he was. She resembled a child, almost. He lead her back to the bed.

"Just try to get some sleep, I'll be right here on the floor if you need anything." Kid told her, softly.

"W-What? Am I in your bed? I'm sorry, I'll sleep on the floor!" She exclaimed, sounding worried.

Kid smirked then let out a small chuckle.

"That's quite alright. I can sleep on the ground." Kid told her.

"I just feel very rude, uhm, I'm sorry. You could sleep next to me if you'd like to, you don't have to sleep on the floor." She told him, slightly blushing.

"I-I couldn't, that'd be rude of me." Kid stammered.

"I insist. It's not weird or anything. People share beds all the time." She told him.

"Oh, uhm, alright then." He said as he laid in the bed next to her. The bed was large enough that they didn't have to touch.

"Well then, Goodnight." Kid whispered to her.

"Goodnight, Kid." She whispered back.

He felt heat through his cheeks in the dark, it was the first time she'd just called him Kid.

Lina pulled the covers up a little more. The pajamas Kid had given her were slightly larger but made of satin and quite comfortable, not to mention that they smelled like him. A smell that she would not admit to anyone she liked, she snuggled the covers and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid awoke the next morning and all he could smell was blackberries. He opened his eyes and was met with something he wished to wake up to each morning, Lina. Her long black hair splayed across the pillow, holding onto his waist with her head next to his. It was such a beautiful sight. Her eyelashes began to flutter and Kid shut his eyes immediately. Lina came to and looked up at a sleeping Kid; she felt her face heat up realizing that they were holding one another. She started to let go but stopped for a second, she didn't want to wake him by moving so she turned slightly and decided to wait for him to awaken. About five minutes later Kid finally opened his eyes. He just stared at her and she stared at him. Suddenly, she jumped up and started into an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, I just was asleep. I didn't mean to." She said looking down, hiding her face in her bangs.

Kid began to laugh.

"You don't need to apologize to me, it was an accident. We were asleep, it's fine." Kid assured her.

"Oh, well, thank you… for everything." She told him.

She looked up for a second through her bangs to see him smiling. All she could think about was that smile and how it made her happy to see it.

"Well, I guess that I should take you to your own room so that you can get dressed then." Kid told her. Then, he remembered something. That he had never fixed her room and it was still asymmetrical. He decided that he just wouldn't look at the room as he began walking her. They approached a large dark blue door, he opened it and then realized that everything was symmetrical. Just then, Liz walked by going downstairs.

"Oh, hey Kid. Hey, Lina. I saw that the room wasn't to standard so I fixed it." Liz told them, smiling.

"What do you mean to standard?" Lina asked.

"I mean symmetrical, Kid has a small problem. Everything has to be symmetrical." Liz explained.

"Thank you, Liz." Kid told her. Liz continued downstairs. "Lina, this is your room. Your clothing has all been put away. Wear whatever you like because we have no dress code at the academy. I guess, that's it and if you need anything else, tell me and I can get you it. I'll see you downstairs."

"Thank you." Lina responded. Kid then walked out of the room closing the room behind him.

Lina went to the dark wooden dresser and opened it; she couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. She then went to the closet and opened it to only find that it was a walk in closest. Her clothing hung so precisely, she had found what she was looking for finally. She pulled of a hanger; a long sleeved, black and tight dress. She changed quickly and began to search for shoes. She found her thigh high leather boots, put them on and zipped them up. She headed out the room and down the stairs. She was about to finish down them when she heard conversation.

"Kid, who is this girl, really?" Liz asked, quite rudely.

"If you'd like to know then ask her, I'm not willing to tell you personal information about her." Kid said back finishing a glass of water.

"Kid, we need to know, she is living here. For a reason, that you still haven't told me or Patti!" Liz began raising her voice.

"Yeah!" Patti yelled.

"Quiet down, she'll hear you and become upset." Kid told them, quietly.

A second later, Lina decided to enter the room. It was awkwardly quiet, was being the keyword there.

"Lina, who are you really?!" Patti yelled while giggling.

"I'm just a girl, that's all." Lina responded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kid turning to hide a smirk.

"Well, let's get going." Kid announced.

They all began on their way to the academy. Little did they know that there was a little frog following them.

(Three weeks later)

Black*Star and Tsubaki had just went on a mission to defeat the Demon Blade Masamune. We all watched them from the Death Room. They returned a few hours later as they entered the room everyone yelled "Welcome home!"

"I am sorry to make you worry." Tsubaki said, bowing.

"Good job!" Lord Death said enthusiastically.

"You two were great!" Maka told them.

"Good job on that first soul." Soul grinned.

Everyone laughed and was enjoying themselves, then Black*Star had something to tell them.

"Tsubaki has a new mode! Here we go! Mode "demon blade"!" Black*Star yelled as Tsubaki transformed.

It was quite interesting and excited that is until Black*Star hit the floor, face first.

His soul energy had been completely drained.

(A few days later)

Everyone was in attendance at Maka's party. Everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone except for Lina. Kid could tell, having been living with her for over a month now, he'd grown accustom to what her face looked like when she felt certain ways. Maka suddenly jumped up and yelled something about witches and darted out. Lina saw it as a reason to leave and immediately left after she did but went towards her home instead. Then, she heard her name, it sounded like a woman, it sounded like her sister. She turned to see a woman but it was not her sister, it was a woman. A woman dressed as a frog, approaching her.

"Ribbit- Hello, Lina Ravenclaw. Eruka Frog" She said, grinning.

Suddenly Lina was surrounded with what looked like tadpoles. Then, they started to explode. All she could do was brace herself.

"Lina, Lady Medusa would like to use your powers. So, if you could-" Eruka started but was cut off. She had just taken a left hook to the cheek.

Lina ran back towards Maka's home, stopped in her tracks realizing that she could get her friends hurt. She stood there for about five minutes before figuring it was safe to go home, no one was attacking or following her. She caught a glimpse of herself in a window, the blast from the bombs had hurt her a bit. She began walking towards her home, the next thing she knew she was coughing, coughing blood. She collapsed, the last thing she heard was people screaming her name, someone who sounded like Soul and Maka. Soul and Maka approached an injured, bloody and unconscious Lina.

"Shit. She looks awful, what should we do, Maka?" Soul asked.

"You take her to the infirmary at the academy; I will go get the others." Maka told him running off.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul picked up Lina and began as fast as he could towards the academy, he ran to the infirmary. Stien was the only one there and he had to act quickly.

"It looks as though she's been attacked by bombs, at a fairly close distance too. Soul, I'm going to need you to leave, now." Stien told him, grabbing a scalpel.

"Oh, no way, you're gonna try to dissect her!" Soul responded.

"No, I'm going to cut these clothes off so that I can clean her wounds and I'm going to assume she'd like for you to not see her naked. She'll be fine once she wakes up and I'm done cleaning these wounds." Stien said, glaring at him.

Soul blushed slightly, apologized and stepped out of the room. As he shut the door, everyone ran up to him.

"Soul, what happened? Is she alright?" Kid asked, looking more worried than Soul had ever seen him.

"Stien is cleaning her wounds now; we can't go in there because she's basically naked. He said it looks as though she was attacked by bombs at close range. He said she'll be fine." Soul told them.

They all sat in the hallway, all of them but Kid at least, who paced back and forth.

"Kid, you're freaking us out, calm down." Liz tried to plead with him.

"I'll calm down once I know that she is alright." Kid yelled, he then blushed and apologized.

"HAHAHA. Dude, you got it bad." Black*Star told him, trying to stop laughing.

"What? I don't understand." Kid said, and as he did Stien walked out.

"Professor Stien! Is Lina alright?" Maka asked.

"She's fine and still unconscious, you should all go home. Spirit and I will be watching over tonight." Stien announced, polishing off his glasses.

"I will do no such thing." Kid said and pushed past him and into the room. He pulled a chair up to Lina's bed side and he saw her, her battered body. He put his face in his hands and all he could think about was that he didn't protect her. He kept thinking about how in the course of two months, he'd fallen in love with someone, something he'd never done.

Liz and Patti walked in the room.

"Sis, I think Kid likes her." Patti whispered into Liz's ear.

"Hey, Kid, come on. Stien told us to go home, she's gonna be fine-" Liz started.

"No, I will stay here with her." Kid told them, then something caught his view. Liz's left eyebrow was slightly thinner than her right. He immediately sunk to the ground. "Liiiiiiiiz, your eyebrows. Let me fix them. Please." He pleaded.

"Fine but you have to come back home and leave her here to heal." Liz said, sticking her tongue out.

Kid put up a finger and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shut his mouth and put his hand down.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave her so she can rest." Kid said and stood up.

(The next morning)

Kid started directly to the infirmary before his last class. He was almost at the door when he heard screaming, a girl screaming like she was in such awful pain, it was Lina's screaming. He ran the rest of the way to the door and pushed it open. Lina was laying in a bed, her back arched, screaming as loud as she could. He rushed to her and tried to get her to stop convulsing but she wouldn't. He wrapped his arms around her and she stopped screaming. Her screams turned into sobs, she was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

"Sh, it's okay, Lina. I promise, it's okay." Kid whispered into her hair.

She immediately stopped crying and jerked back from Kid, realizing that he was touching her for the first time since the first night she stayed in his home.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" She asked him, backing up against the bed and away from him.

"I'd like to know that. Soul and Maka found you and brought you here. Why did you leave by yourself? You know that you shouldn't." Kid told her.

"I left because I don't fit in with you guys! I can't become a part of this group! I'm too different from you and them, Kid! I'm not stable enough to be around any of you!" Lina screamed at him.

"Lina, do you know how worried everyone was?" Kid asked with pain in his eyes. "Lina, we don't care if that you're different-"

"You're the only one who knows I'm different, the others don't know!" She screamed in his face.

"Even if they knew, they wouldn't care, Lina! They like you for you! They care about you! I care about you!" He screamed back.

Then came the silence, Lina looked completely shocked. Then her nose began to wrinkle and her eyes began to water and tears started to roll. Kid put his arms around her and hugged her. She curled up on to him and they stayed like that for a while, then a bell rung, signaling the last class. Kid didn't move.

"Kid, you need to go to class." Lina sniffed.

"No, I'd like to stay right here and hold you." He responded nuzzling into her hair.

Her cheeks brightened instantly. She looked up at him, into his golden eyes. And, he into her eyes like the sky. Her cheeks reddened more and she looked down, attempting to hide in her bangs. Kid let her go, which saddened her but then he took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Lina, I promise that everything is going to be okay." Kid told her.

Suddenly, she couldn't see. Her vision was blinded by tears, she tried to stop them from coming but she couldn't this time. She covered her face with her hands.

"Thank you, Kid." She managed through her sobbing.

"It's not a problem. Lina, the anniversary of the founding of the DWMA is tomorrow, there will be a large party here at the academy. You should come; all of us will be here, all of your friends." Kid told her, smiling.

"That'd be nice but my injuries are-" She started but stopped noticing it looked as though she hadn't ever been in an accident. "Gone."

"Yes, they are. None of us know how but all your injuries are already healed. Stien said that they looked like bomb blasts. My Father would like you to get dressed and come to the Death Room." Kid told her.

"Dressed?" Lina began to ask then realized the only thing she had on was a flimsy infirmary gown that tied in the back. "What happened to my clothing?"

"Stien had to cut it off, parts of it were stuck in the wounds." Kid explained.

"Oh. Well, I don't have any clothing then." Lina started to say when Kid reached on the floor, picking up a bag. "I brought some clothes from home for you, I hope this is okay."

"Y-yeah, that's fine, thank you." Lina stammered.

"I'll just wait outside the door for you, then." Kid blushed.

He walked out, closing the door behind him. Lina reached into the bag finding a black headband, a pair of white panties, a white bra, a black knee length skirt, a white button up blouse and black blazer. All the clothing was new and there was a black velvet box underneath it all. She opened up the box to find a locket that resembled Lord Death's mask on a silver chain. She opened the locket, inside on one side was a picture of all her friends and on the other a picture of her family. She shut it and one single tear came from her eye, she was so happy. She found black mid-calf boots on the floor next to her bed. She got dressed and slipped on her boots. She moved her long hair and clasped the necklace around her neck. Then, she pushed her bangs back with the headband. She then exited the room, blushing.

"Kid, tha-" She started.

"There is no need to thank me, I only bought you the locket and put those pictures inside it. Everything else was Maka and Tsubaki." He explained, smiling. He couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Still, thank you. This has made me very happy." Lina said, smiling at him.

"I am very glad, let's go see my father now." Kid said, extending his hand.

Lina took his hand and he led her to the Death Room. He let go of your hand and knocked eight times then entered. You both continued down a walk way into the Death Room.

"Hello! Wassup!? Thanks for coming!" Lord Death greeted you.

"Hello sir." You said, bowing slightly.

"Well, I'm not sure Kid told you why you were called here but I need you to tell me what happened when you were attacked." Lord Death explained.

"Well, we were all at Maka and Soul's house and I left, heading back to Shikeidai Manor when I heard someone say my name and well… it sounded like my sister which is the only reason that I turned. That's impossible though seeing as my sister is dead. It was a woman dressed similarly to a frog. I was suddenly surrounded by black balls, painted to look like tadpoles and they started to explode. All I could do was brace myself. After they exploded, I hit her in the face and ran; I started back towards my friends but realized that I would only get them hurt. So, I stopped. That's when I collapsed. I don't remember anything after that except for Soul yelling my name. Then, I woke up." Lina explained.

"Hm. Sounds to me like you were attacked by Eruka the Witch." Lord Death told her. "But, as long as you're alright, we won't immediately hunt her down."

"That's-" Lina began.

"Unacceptable. Father, she was attacked. Shouldn't we search for the person who did it and persecute them?" Kid asked.

"No. Today is a day of celebration. We will worry about it in the near future. You are both dismissed. I will see you tonight." Lord Death told them.

"Yes, father." Kid responded.

Lina and Kid left the Death Room and began to walk towards classes.

"So, Lina, about tonight… what are you wearing?" Kid asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and I are going after they get out of this class." She responded then the bell rang, dismissing classes. "Why?"

"I was just wondering what you were going to wear is all. Well, I'll see you tonight then." Kid told her as your friends approached you.

(Skip one hour)

You had finally decided between a few dresses and then proceeded to try them on for the girls. The first one was short, strapless and green. The second one was long, strapless and purple. The last one was her favorite though. It was white; it hugged her body from her breasts to about an inch under her hips, and then flared out. It had sleeves that were made entirely of lace that went to about three inches past her elbows. Lina walked out of the dressing room and everyone grinned at the sight.

"That one, pick that one." Patti yelled.

"You look lovely." Tsubaki told her.

Maka and Liz nodded agreeing. Lina changed back into what she was wearing and then purchased the dress.

(Skip to two hours later)

Lina had finally curled her hair to perfection. Kid had already left with Liz and Patti. She slipped into her dress and slipped her feet into solid white flats that had a layer of lace over them. She then clasped the locket that she was given around her neck. Then she began her walk to the academy. She arrived a few minutes later and entered.

Everything looked so wonderful she almost couldn't believe it. She saw Black*Star eating while Tsubaki looked slightly embarrassed. Maka was dancing with her father, which she didn't look too pleased about. Soul was out on one of the balconies. Lina finally saw Kid; he was dancing with Liz and Patti. They were all kicking their legs in the air.

It made her smile; he was quite interested in symmetry. She noticed he was wearing white also and that it may have been the reason Liz and Patti were so keen on her getting the dress she had. She continued in and all her friends stopped and looked at her. Patti and Liz stopped kicking their legs and looked at her, smiling. She was close enough in ear shot that she could hear her friends.

"Hey, why did you sto-" Kid started before Liz turned him towards her "Oh."

"Hi guys!" Lina said, happy to be some place with all her friends.

"Hey, you just missed the speech!" Black*Star yelled at her through a mouth full of food.

Maka came and leaned up to her.

"You look incredible. That was definitely the right choice." Maka whispered in her ear, then leaned back and smiled.

"Thank you." Lina told her, blushing slightly. Just then the band began her favorite song (So Close by Jon Mclaughlin). Kid walked up to her then and extended a hand.

"May I, please, have this dance?" He asked her shyly.

"Of course you can." She told him, taking his hand.

They began a waltz. He was surprised she was such a graceful and splendid dancer.

"Where did you learn to dance?" He asked her.

"Oh. I was a dancer when I was younger. That's all I did before I learned of the power I hold, then all my time became devoted to controlling that power. It's nice to dance with someone though." She admitted to him. Sadness then clouded his eyes, slightly. "I don't mean just someone, it's nice to dance with you."

"Oh, thank you." He responded, the sadness instantly gone. "You do look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you, as do you." She said blushing deeply. She was very happy but that happiness suddenly vanished as she saw Sid, bloodied and on the ground. Kid's eyes went were hers did and they both separated, he still had her hand and went to him. Stien, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star and the twins were already surrounding him. Lina wasn't far enough in ear range to hear anything that he had said, then suddenly she was falling with Kid and the twins. She landed on the floor a few sounds later.

"Are we all safe?" Soul asked.

"1, 2, no 8. I sense 8 witches souls and the demon sword!" Kid told them.

"What's happening to Death City?" Maka asked.

"The city is in a state of emergency. Calm down and please, listen to me." Stien started. "Kishin of the first generation completely crazy is resting in the underground of Shibusen. And now, our general doctor, who is a witch… Medusa, wants to resurrect it and we cannot allow that to happen!"

"Medusa is a witch?! That's impossible." Maka yelled.

"Something like that is under Shibusen?" Soul questioned.

"Correct. I heard it from father. It is for keeping it locked up that father can't leave this place…" Kid told them.

"What?! The master of all Shinigami can't move from here?! I thought he was claustrophobic." Black*Star said.

"Anyways, don't waste the chance that Sid has given us. You are the last hope of Death City. I will guide you to the entrance of the basement." Stien told them.

For some reason everyone had a change of clothing but, Lina stayed in her dress because she knew she could fight in it.

"The enemy is strong. From here, you must be ready to face death. You can still leave right now. Are you ready to face your fears? Do you want to follow me or not? That's for your souls to decide." Stien explained to everyone.

"Let's go!" Maka yelled.

"Hehe. Good!" Stien said, smiling.

Everyone started through the basement entrance to stop Medusa.

"Say, Kid, how did Lord Death seal this Asura?" Maka asked.

"Father had removed all Asura's skin and used it to seal him." Kid started. "Then, Father rooted himself here and used him soul and body to prevent the Kishin from moving from here."

"That's why Lord Death can't move from here…" Black*Star pondered.

"But, in the case where the seal of the Kishin is broken and he gets away from here. Lord Death will be able to move freely again?" Maka asked.

"He wouldn't be able to do that. Lord Death has fixed his soul in the ground and made it part of his body." Stien explained.

"Death City is part of his body…" Maka looked surprised.

"To be able to move, this ground will need legs… but that's impossible. The consequences of the Kishin resurrection will be more serious than we can imagine…" Stien continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone continued on. Maka and Black*Star began to bicker at one another but Lina could hardly hear them. She could feel the madness as well as the witches' souls. Medusa, the one who had the Demon Sword child kill her family, she knew the moment that Medusa saw her she would try to release Lina's soul protect. She would reveal Lina's deepest secret.

Everyone suddenly stopped. Maka's father had somehow managed to appear. Stien explained the plan but he didn't include Lina.

"Professor Stien, what would you like me to do? " Lina asked.

"Lina, I-" Stien started but was suddenly cut off by the sound of footsteps.

That's when she came out of the shadows, Medusa.

"A strategy meeting under the enemy's nose? I heard everything." She started.

Stien opened his mouth to talk but Medusa interrupted him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Lina Ravenclaw?" Medusa said, grinning like a snake. "Oh, I see that your soul protect is on."

"Your what?" Stien asked Lina.

Everyone turned towards her, her face pure with anger and fear.

"My nothing." Lina responded.

"Nothing? Nothing?!" Medusa yelled, laughing. "Oh, they don't know, do they? Your little friend Lina is the daughter of a witch. Though she is not a witch herself, her mother put a soul protect on her in order to not frighten others away. But, I can fix that."

Medusa began to chant something and suddenly Lina felt the full extent of her power for the second time in her life. Her friends looked terrified, except for Black*Star. He wasn't so good at picking up soul wave lengths.

"L-lina, your soul i-it's…" Maka started.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you. I am truly sorry now hurry and-" She suddenly stopped talking and began screaming. The next thing everyone heard was ripping and they saw blood begin the pour from two parallel lines in the middle of Lina's body.

"Well, that should take care of her." Medusa said, smiling.

"Lina!" Kid yelled.

"No, Kid. Go. All of you, go. NOW." Lina screamed at them.

Kid looked sad, angry and scared all at the same time. He removed his jacket and placed it on Lina who was now on the ground. He turned, summoned his skateboard and began on the mission. He got past Medusa, then Black*Star, then Maka.

"Lina, are you alright?" Stien asked, raising Spirit who had turned into a scythe.

"I'll be fine." Lina told him then ripped the rest of her dress off and put on Kid's jacket. She was really glad that she decided to wear white leggings underneath her dress.

"Stien, I'm going to go help them." Lina told him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea in your condition?" He asked, still guarding her.

"I'll be fine." Lina told him and then began to run at Medusa. Medusa couldn't even see her. The next thing Medusa felt was a kick in the face, which Lina used as a platform.

"Faster, faster. You have to help them, you can't let them down." Lina thought to herself, speeding up. She ran past Maka fighting the Demon Sword child, the person who slaughtered her family. She had to catch up with Black*Star and Kid. She passed Black*Star and then she heard bombs go off. First only one, then there was an explosion that shook Lina. She went faster knowing that Kid couldn't be too far ahead. Then she felt a surge of pain, she looked at her chest and saw that the healing process had started but that she had bled a lot. Her leggings soaked in blood as well as her body. She pressed on though, she had to help Kid. Her speed had decreased though and Black*Star passed her.

"That's fine. He'll probably be of more help than I will be." Lina thought to herself.

She finally caught up to them; it seemed they were fighting a large man. She saw Black*Star's blade go into the man but it made no mark at all.

"He's not real. He's just an illusion." Lina tried to say but wasn't as loud as she'd like to have been. Kid heard her though.

He walked up to the projection of the man and walked right through him, explaining to Black*Star that he wasn't real. Then he came over to you.

"Lina, why didn't you tell anyone about your soul protect? Why did you hide it?" He started then saw she was covered in blood. Lina could see his eyes widen.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I was just afraid. Please, don't worry about all this blood. It isn't even much." She got out, struggling to breath.

"Lina, you're covered in blood. How can you tell me that you're fine?" Kid asked her.

"Kid, we have a mission to complete. Let's go, now." Lina told him, fiercely.

"… Okay. Let's go." He said, resummoning his skateboard. Kid, Lina and Black*Star all proceeded after the witch and the immortal. They finally reached the doors of the room containing the Kishin when Lina stopped suddenly.

"Go on, go now." She told Kid and Black*Star. They both went forwards. She could feel the madness, knowing it wouldn't take her over but still the overwhelming sensation. Her blood loss had finally gotten to her but she continued on into the room. That's when she saw it, the Kishin. It was looming over Eruka, and then they both started to scream. Black*Star ran to attack it and was down in a matter of seconds. Kid tried to attack next but also went down. Lina continued her way on towards Kid. The Kishin yelled something about muscles and went through the ceiling, Maka ran forwards and grabbed on to him, going up as well. Liz, Patti and Tsubaki all had transformed back. Lina fell to the floor, the blood loss taking full effect now. The last thing she could recall was Patti running towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lina woke up and it was dark. She realized she was in the infirmary after her eyes had adjusted. She was in a flimsy gown again but her locket remained around her neck. She got up and turned the light on; she found a lab coat to wear. She looked at her wound, it was healed but there were two perfectly parallel scars running from her collar bone to her hips, straight down the middle of her body, between her breasts. She wrapped it around her and buttoned it up.

She didn't seem to have any shoes but she didn't care. She had to know Kid was alright, she had to. It seemed like no one was guarding the academy or if they were, they were in the Death Room. She picked up the pace since it was a little chilly out. She ran to Shikeidai Manor but the door was locked. She was terrified to wake anyone up so she checked the pockets of the lab coat, finding a few bobbing pins in the pocket.

She lock picked the door and closed it quietly behind her. She went upstairs and to Kid's bedroom door which was closed. She opened the door quietly and sighed with relief; he was sound asleep and unharmed. She shut the door behind her but that woke Kid up. Kid jolted up and opened the door to see a figure walking into Lina's room. He walked over to her room and pushed the door open. He was Lina sitting on her bed, covering her hands with her face, crying.

"Lina, wha-how did you get in here? What are you wearing? Why did you leave the infirmary?" Kid demanded.

Lina stopped crying and looked up.

"I picked the lock and I'm wearing some lab coat from the infirmary and I just had to make sure you were alright. I don't remember anything after falling to the ground after seeing you hit the ground." Lina explained to him.

"Well, why don't you get dressed and we can talk? I'll be downstairs." Kid said leaving the room.

Lina stood and found some pajamas to wear. She slipped off the lab coat, putting on a fresh pair of black lace panties and a black lace bra. She pulled a nightgown off one of her hangers to wear; silk, black, with two inch straps for sleeves, buttoned up all the way and it flowed to the ground. She went back downstairs to find Kid on the couch with a platter that had two cups on it in front of him. He heard her coming down the steps and turned. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She came over to him and set next to him. He handed her a cup. She looked in and it was hot cocoa with eight marshmallows, she smiled slightly. She actually did like that he had an unhealthy obsession with symmetry.

"So, the Kishin was revived?" Lina asked him, sipping her drink.

"Yes." Kid answered.

"What of Medusa?" She asked.

"Dead." He responded.

"And, the Demon Sword child?" She asked.

"Maka won but she won not by killing her but by somehow changing her soul. For now, she is locked in a room at the academy but I don't know what my father wants to do with her. The girl's name is Chrona." Kid explained.

"I see." Lina responded. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only a day, have your wounds healed?" Kid asked her.

"Yes, the scars aren't so nice looking though. At least they're symmetrical." She told him.

"They're symmetrical?" Kid asked her.

She sat her cup down, stood up and unbuttoned her nightgown far enough down for the scar to be visible. He only couldn't see from where her bra was in the way. He touched her stomach with two fingers, one on each scar resulting in her goose bumps. He retracted his hand and covered his face.

"I can't believe that I didn't protect you. I can't believe that you got hurt." He whispered hoarsely.

"Kid, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Just because of my power doesn't mean you have to protect me." Lina started to say.

Suddenly she was pushed down on the couch, her wrists pinned down. Kid looked her in the eyes.

"I don't care about your power. I care about you. I care about your safety and if I hadn't had been so worried about how strong your soul is, I could have prevented you from being harmed." He whispered harshly at her.

"Kid, let go. You're hurting my wrists." Lina said, blushing.

"No, I won't, not until you understand. Lina, you've been living here for over two months and I've been through a lot with you. But, you've only touched me twice and neither of them were willingly. Do you dislike me?" Kid asked, letting loose of her wrists and tilting his head slightly, Lina then felt something wet and a little cold hit her stomach through her nightgown. Kid was crying. She pulled her wrists out from under him. He sat up, he had only let out a few tears. He sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I just- I don't know what to do anymore." He told her, he could feel his cheeks heat up though she probably couldn't see them since the only light was from the kitchen. He lowered his face into his hands. Lina moved in front of him on the floor and put her hands over his. He widened his fingers and took her hands. They sat there like that for a few minutes. Then, he let go and sat up.

"Well, I suppose we should go to sleep, now." He told her.

They both stood and went to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Lina." He told her.

"Goodnight, Kid." She said back and shut her door.

She leaned up against it and sighed heavily. She slid down to the floor. She had no idea what to do anymore. In only a little over two months, she had fallen in love with Death the Kid. She tried so hard to keep that to herself but finally, with the Kishin loose and a permanent scar on her body. She couldn't do it anymore. She opened her door and walked down the hall to Kid's room.

She opened the door quietly, it was dark and she stumbled to the bed. He sat up not knowing who it was. She sat on the bed and her eyes had finally adjusted, she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her. She gently placed her lips to his. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They kissed and kissed for a few minutes. Finally, Kid pulled away from her.

"Lina, I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you. And, I want to keep kissing you and holding you. I want to make love to you and I want to make you so happy. But, you just finished healing and we aren't even together and-" Kid started but was cut off by Lina shoving her mouth on his again. She pulled away.

"Kid, I've loved you for so long also. I understand but can I just, can I please sleep in here with you?" She asked him.

"Yes, you may." He kissed her forehead, pulled her close and kissed her shoulder and neck causing more goose bumps. "Goodnight, Lina."

"Goodnight, Kid."


	6. Chapter 6

Lina sat next to Maka on a bench while everyone else stood about to play basketball.

"Hey, Maka and Lina, we're starting. We need one of you" Black*Star said.

"Didn't you say I could read on the sidelines?" Maka asked.

Lina laughed.

"That's okay, I'll play with them." Lina said and began to stand.

"No, it's okay. I'll play with them. You can rest, you can read my book. It's romance novel." Maka told her, smiling.

"Oh, uhm, thank you." Lina replied.

"We didn't have a choice, Liz suddenly couldn't come.

"I don't know the rules." Maka told them.

"Kid, why couldn't Liz come?" Tsubaki asked.

"She said she didn't want to break her nails… but, I think that's just an excuse and she went shopping instead." Kid explained.

"Just playing basketball is on fun. Why don't we play a punishing game on the losing team's captain too?" Soul suggested.

"Oh! Good suggestion. I accept!" Black*Star grinned.

"If we lose then we'll let you put the paintings on the walls at Kid's place off by 2cm." Soul said.

"You… you can't!" Kid yelled.

"Sounds fun." Maka laughed.

"Then, if we lose we'll let captain Maka spend a 'shop with her daddy day'." Black*Star said.

"Wait! I don't understand. Black*Star is captain, right? You want to be captain?" Maka squealed.

"I know but since I was the one dragging you out, I… although I don't want to, I still have to give up the position of captain to you. I really am not willing to…" Black*Star struggled.

"You really don't have to be courteous here." Maka said looking displeased.

"Also, you put on the captain's hat." Patti told her, giggling.

"Eh?! This is the captain's hat?" Maka asked.

"Damn it! I want to be the captain!" Black*Star roared.

"Then, you do it!" Maka yelled.

"Okay, let's start." Soul said, passing the ball to Black*Star.

"Eh?! Why did Soul pass to us?" Maka asked.

"Catch." Black*Star said passing it back to Soul.

"Eh?! Why did you pass it back?" Maka asked.

"Here I go!" Soul said, trying to get past Black*Star.

"Patti! Captain Maka! Defend under the basket!" Black*Star yelled, blocking Soul.

"Okay!" Patti yelled.

"What is under the basket? Tell me the rules first!" Maka said looking confused. "Why are you still going? St-stop!"

Lina pulled her legs to her chest, smiling. It was so nice to be surrounded by these people. She saw Stien and the Death Scythe Marie talking on a bench nearby. She waved to them then picked up Maka's book. It really was a romance novel, she began to skim through it, it was a bit smutty but well written. She looked up for a minute to see how the game was going. Lina glanced at Kid and he winked at her.

She could feel her cheeks turn pink. Black*Star saw but was more interested in the game than teasing Lina and Kid. Lina continued reading Maka's book, it wasn't too long so she finished by the time that their game was over and Maka was running off to get medicine for her father who had just thrown up. Kid came over and set next to her, he put an arm around her and pulled her close. Her face turned the color of a tomato.

"I told you, Tsubaki! I knew it!" Black*Star started yelling.

"Black*Star, calm down, you're going to embarrass them." Tsubaki pleaded.

"HAHAHA. Kid finally likes someone, he likes a girl!" Black*Star yelled, laughing like a maniac.

(Time skip)

Lina sat on the couch at home with Liz and Patti, they were painting each other's nails. Liz painted Lina's black with little white skulls on them. Kid walked in the front door and sat down with the three of them, he sighed. Patti went to get some drinks and Liz went to find more nail polishes. Lina scooted next to Kid and laid her head in his lap.

"Good afternoon, Kid, do you like these?" She asked holding up her hands. "Liz did them, she tried to make them symmetrical so that you would."

"I do like them." He smiled at her. "Lina, we need to talk."

"Alright, about what?" Lina asked him.

"The Demon Sword child, Chrona, she will start attending the academy on a trial basis tomorrow. She will be in our class, also." Kid explained.

"Th-that is fine. I know that Chrona was influenced by her mother when she killed my family." Lina told him.

"Lina, are you sure?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I am sure. If I am to blame anyone for my family's murder it is Medusa." Lina explained.

"Okay." Kid said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed her. She still smelled like blackberries. He loved the smell now.

(Time skip)

Everyone was gathered in the infirmary after Maka's latest mission. Lina walked in just as soon as Liz said that there would be a party at the house.

"I'll get an executive secretary to set up a perfect party." Kid told them. Lina walked over to Liz and Patti and stood with them.

"Eh? You will, Kid?" Maka, Patti and Liz all asked.

"What? Is there a problem with that?" Kid asked them.

"Kid, you're too picky about this and that, like you always put a cup on a coaster because it might leave a stain." Liz told him. Lina smiled a bit.

"I don't want to have to go to the trouble of eating over the sink when I eat a cookie!" Patti said looking flustered.

"By the way, what have you been rummaging around over there for this whole time?" Maka asked Kid.

"I'm making things perfectly symmetrical in Maka's point of view. You like it, right? Even more so since you can't move. Nygus-Sensei, do you have one more of these medicine bottles? If you have one it'll really, really improve the balance." Kid asked.

"Ah there should be some in the medical supply storage room. Should I bring you one?" Nygus asked.

"No. I can't trouble you with extra labor. I'll go myself." Kid told her, leaving the room.

"No. It's because it's in awful disorder!" Nygus yelled after him.

"Waaaah! Liz! Patti! Come here a second!" Kid yelled.

Lina looked at them and winked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Lina told them "Maka, feel better soon. See you guys later."

Lina headed off towards the supply room.

"Liz. Pa- Oh." He said, then smiled.

"I figured I'd come help." Lina said, blushing. She and Kid began to clean and organize things. Kid had finished and Lina had to put up one more thing but was having a little trouble reaching it when her scars began to throb. She dropped to her knees, clutching her shirt.

"Lina, hey, are you okay?" Kid asked, approaching her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded standing back up. She tippy toed and pushed the bottle where it needed to be. "Okay, I'm all done now."

(Time skip)

Lina, Kid, Patti and Liz walked to the academy that morning. Liz and Patti were talking about the party that they were throwing that afternoon. Lina and Kid walked in silence, hand in hand. They all arrived at the academy and went to class. Everyone was seated and when Lina walked in with Kid, a few people looked at them in surprise. But, Lina didn't care. Black*Star was late and Professor Stien began to start talking, not that Lina was paying any attention.

She couldn't stop thinking about her scar throbbing. She tuned in to hear the last thing Stien said, "duel arts". Lina smiled, finally, something she could do perfectly. Kid noticed her smile and squeezed her hand. He called down Maka, Black*Star and Ox. He explained to them they would be attempting a team soul resonance. It was a complete failure.

(Time skip)

Lina clasped her locket around her neck and zipped the back of her dress. It was pretty short, only going five inches past her butt, also metallic silver; it was long sleeved and dipped very low to show off her back. She sat on her bed and sighed, she was unsure of this party Liz had planned. Chrona was going to be downstairs. Kid knocked on Lina's door and walked in.

"Hey, are you alright, Lina?" Kid asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lina smiled "I just don't know what shoes to put on."

Kid walked to her closet and looked through her shoes, he grabbed a pair of knee-high boots that matched her dress color and brought them over to her. He sat next to her.

"Lina, do you promise me that you're alright?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I promise that I'm alright, Kid." She told him.

He leaned over and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, slightly. He let go of her hand, moving his hand to her side and pulling her closer. He moved his hand upwards to her back; she let out a small gasp. They continued to kiss for a bit then she pulled back hearing Patti yell for them. Lina pulled her boots on and zipped them up.

"Come on, let's go." She told Kid, extending a hand.

He took it and they both went downstairs. She saw Patti and Black*Star eating quite a bit. Liz talking to a boy, she saw Chrona then. She could feel her whole body throb. She continued down the stairs, Kid began to speak with Chrona, apologizing for the loudness. Then, Black*Star began to harass Chrona. Maka jumping in to cease it; Chrona's weapon coming from his back, Ragnarok then Patti was feeding it.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, except Lina, her scars still throbbing uncontrollably. She went to the kitchen; everyone else was in the dining hall/living room area. She grabbed the front of her dress, taking deep and gaspy breaths, the next thing she knew, she was on the ground. She couldn't control her breathing and her scars were causing her pain. Chrona at that time was looking for the restroom but walked in on Lina falling to the ground. She instantly became paler.

"I don't know what to do in this type of situation." Chrona said, trembling. She left the kitchen to get help. She went straight to Maka.

"M-maka, there's a girl in the kitchen. She's on the floor; I didn't know what to do." Chrona told Maka. Kid overheard them and saw the fear on Chrona's face. He rushed to the kitchen to find Lina on the ground, breathing heavily. He got on his knees and pulled her into his arms.

"Lina, what's wrong?" Kid asked her.

"I'm scared, Kid, I'm terrified." Lina whispered.

"Of what? What are you so afraid of?" Kid asked.

"Do you really need to ask me that? I'm afraid of Chrona. I'm afraid she's going to hurt me, or one of those who I hold dear." She told him, trembling.

"I promise that Chrona isn't bad, Lina." Kid told her, he picked her up and took her to his room; he laid her down on the bed. "My father has just given me a mission, I will be back soon, I promise."

He kissed her forehead and left. Lina fell asleep.

(Time skip)

Lina woke up as Kid came into his room, he looked worried. He sat on the bed and took off his tie that resembled his father's mask; he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and leaned back laying on the bed, he shut his eyes. Lina moved and rolled over on him, straddling him. She hovered over him, leaning down and kissing his neck on both sides in the same place. His eyes opened and he looked at her before sitting up slightly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She licked his bottom lip and bit it; she slid her tongue across the tip of his, then pulled back and kissed him lightly. They kissed and kissed until their lips felt swollen. From sleeping in her dress, it had become loose and the shoulders had fallen down. She got off Kid and stood, removing her arms from the dress, it fell to the floor. Lina stood in front of Kid in only a lace, black bra and panties. She put a knee on the bed and leaned over him, unbuttoning his shirt.

She slid it off his shoulders as it dropped on to the bed. She straddled him once again, kissing him on both sides of his neck evenly, four times straight down on each side. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over. He kissed her evenly just as she did him, except he kissed her more than four times on each side; he kissed her from her neck to her hips. She let out a slight gasp as he kissed her hipbones. He leaned up and kissed her once more.

"Lina, I love you. I really do." Kid whispered to her.

"I love you as well, Kid." She said "I love with all my being and all my soul"

And, she really did love him. He could feel it, their soul wave lengths were both completely stable and on the same level. Their souls were perfectly even. He kissed her again and again; he couldn't stop because he loved her so. She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off of him, leaving them both in their undergarments and breathing heavily. He put his hands on her hips and began to slide her panties off, he felt the heat coming from her and he lightly grazed in between the lips, feeling wetness. He moved his hands upward towards her bra and unclasped it, he then removed it. It was his first time seeing her completely nude, it was perfect. She was perfect.

"Kid, don't stare at me so intently." Lina blushed.

"I just can't help it, you're so beautiful. By far the most beautiful thing that I have ever sat eyes upon." Kid whispered to her, sliding off his briefs. He moved up towards her and kissed her shoulders and then moved down to her breasts. Kissing them both all over and biting her nipples very tenderly. She moaned slightly and he got closer to her, prodding her with his member and slowly going in, inch by inch. He finally was all the way inside of her and then they began to move together until they both climaxed.

She curled up next to him and he kissed her forehead, both of them falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lina stood next to Maka on the boat, dressed in a similar to Nygus' outfit but it was white instead of tan along with a white scarf and white boots, her long black hair pulled into a tight ballerina bun, a white headband covering her forehead and ears. Stien was explained to everyone what the plan was, though Lina had already been briefed because she was going into the magnetic field with Stien and Marie. Every one exited the ship and began towards the magnetic field.

"Marie, Lina and I will be entering the field. Standby here and wait for us. Listen up. If we're not back in, use Jacqueline to send out a signal for Shibusen to retreat then rendezvous with Sid's squad and leave this island." Stien explained to those staying behind.

"If we do that, what about you, Marie-Sensei and Lina, professor? Enemies will come into the field too. We'll go into the field and help you." Maka stated.

"If we enter the field with a lot of people, the battle will only get bigger if the battle becomes protracted, both sides will be overwhelmed. The enemy doesn't want that either." Ox explained.

"Don't worry. If we use Marie and Lina's 'abilities', we can be back in five minutes regardless of how many enemies there are. We're off." Stien

"Wish us luck!" Marie yelled to them.

Marie, Stien and Lina headed into the field. Kid thought that Lina looked rather angry.

He heard Black*Star and Kilik arguing over food.

"They're late; they said they'd be back in five minutes." Ox stated.

"There are still fifteen minutes." Kid responded, though he was slightly worried.

"The professor, Lina and Marie's soul signals have disappeared!" Maka told everyone.

"Would you be able to sense their soul signals in a magnetic field like that?" Kid asked her.

"There's a lot of noise, so I can just barely make it out but something's happened inside." Maka told him.

"Alright, I'll go see what's going on inside because I'm a Shinigami, the magnetic field probably won't affect me. Liz, Patti, you stay here." Kid told everyone.

"Wait. It's dangerous to go alone!" Maka exclaimed.

"We'll go too!" Black*Star told them.

"What about Professor Stien's orders?" Ox asked.

"If I go too, I can't give the retreat signal in five minutes." Kim explained.

All of a sudden, they began to be attacked.

"It seems we've been detected by the enemy. Perfect. We'll take care of this." Ox said.

"You guys head into the field." Kim told them.

"Let's go." Maka said.

Maka, Kid and Black*Star all made their way through the magnetic field.

"Man, are you two qui- Huh? From the outside, it looked like all the buildings were destroyed. They're fixed. I still can't feel any of their soul signals. Maybe they're in that pyramid." Maka suggested.

All of a sudden they looked up and there was Lord Death.

"He shouldn't be able to come out here?!" Kid exclaimed.

"But, doesn't something feel different about him?" Maka asked.

"I've heard about it in stories, my father's 'grim times'. That was his appearance before Shibusen was built." Kid explained.

"Let's hurry towards the pyramid." Maka told them.

(Some other place!)

Marie was holding Stien up. Lina knew the madness was finally getting to him, just as it was to her. She couldn't let it take her over, she wouldn't. Her ears were filled with a buzzing , she could barely hear them talking anymore. They were still walking, leaving the field but Lina just kept her eyes on the ground. The buzzing growing louder and louder, she wanted to destroy whatever was making that damn buzzing noise. Suddenly, she was embraced and she knew the scent of the person embracing her all too well. She was released and stood to face Kid, the buzzing growing even louder. Tears began to well up, the buzzing was so painful.

"Lina, what's wrong? What is it?" Kid asked, holding her face.

"The buzzing, Kid, the buzzing won't stop. Break whatever is making that noise, turn it off, please." Lina responded, a wild and feral look in her blue eyes.

"Lina, what buzzing? What are you talking about?" Kid asked her.

Lina transformed her arm into a large, black scythe and began to destroy the pillars around her. Kid grabbed on to her.

"Lina. Lina! What are you doing?" Kid asked, then he realized that Lina, she was being consumed by the madness. He kissed her; he kissed her head and her cheeks and her lips and her neck. She crumbled to the ground, sobbing and laughing hysterically. Then they all heard something, Kid knew he would have to go with Maka and Black*Star, he saw Lina's body falter, she was becoming an afterimage. She had to get out.

"Marie, please, get her out of here." Kid pleaded.

"I'll try." Marie responded. She picked up Lina who was much lighter than she imagined, put an arm around Stien and proceeded to exit the field. They finally exited and Lina saw Kilik and Ox but she still couldn't hear anything but that damn buzzing. Marie let her off her back and she collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically. A few minutes passed and then finally she heard something that surpassed the buzzing in her ears, it was Stien's laughter. The same laugh she had been laughing for quite a bit, the buzzing became very dull and she was very aware of her situation now.

"Marie, where is Kid?" Lina asked.

"He's still in the field." Marie told her.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back in then. I'll be ba-" Lina started.

"No, absolutely not, the magnetic field already caused you too much harm. Just wait here, please." Marie begged, tears welling up.

"Okay, I'll stay here. They'll be back any second. I mean, it is them that we're talking about." Lina assured her.

(Time skip)

Finally, everyone exited the magnetic field.

"I'm very sorry, we've lost the demon tool." Kid said, solemnly.

Marie raised her hand as though she would harm them. But, she instead hugged them all.

"When we get back to the school, you're all getting called into my office. Prepare yourselves!" Marie said, teary eyed. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Sid, Nygus and their team appeared. Everyone began their way back to the ships. Kid came to Lina and slid his cold hand into hers which felt like fire.

"Lina, are you alright? Is everything alright?" Kid asked, fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is okay now." She told him, the buzzing in her ears still dull.

(Time skip)

Lina had to be interviewed for some reason because there was apparently a spy with Shibusen, she entered a room and sat down in a chair. A large man came in and sat down across from her.

"Name?" He asked her.

"Lina Ravenclaw. I'm a student. I have no technician." Lina responded to him.

"Are you a spy?" He asked her, bluntly.

"Absolutely not, I would not betray Shibusen." She stated, a look in her eyes that could strike someone down.

"According to the "Brew" report, you went into the magnetic field but became not yourself. Explain to me what happened." He told her.

"I went in the magnetic field with Stien and Marie-" Lina started.

"Marie?" He asked.

"Yes, one of the death scythes. Anyways, we went in and all of a sudden there was this buzzing and it wouldn't stop, I couldn't hear anything but that buzzing. I don't really know what happened." She explained.

"Okay, thank you, you are free to leave." He told her.

(Time skip)

Lina sat on the kitchen counter; she had a box of cookies in her hand, eating them in small bites. She had changed once she got home into short blue jean shorts and a solid black crop top. Her hair falling down her back and down onto the counter. Kid walked in smiling. She went up to her placing his hands on each side of her.

"Hello, how are you today, lovely?" Kid asked her, pulling her hair up off the counter and around her shoulder.

"I am fine. You seem to be in a nice mood." Lina responded, putting a cookie in her mouth.

"Yes, today is a day that neither you nor I have missions so I thought we could go out some place." Kid suggested.

Lina began to choke on her cookie, she swallowed and coughed. She looked up at Kid, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yes, I suppose that we could." Lina replied.

"Okay, great. Go put on shoes and we'll go." He told her.

Lina went to her room, opened the closet and flipped on the light switch. She grabbed a pair of black sandals and headed back down the stairs. Kid waited at the door, staring at Lina in awe. The strong look of her legs, the sway of her perfect hips, how her breasts were large enough to make her top show off more of her stomach, her perfect hour-glass figure. He had fallen in love 'the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once'.

"What are you staring so intently at?" Lina asked him.

"You." Kid replied as she took his hand. They began out the door; Kid summoned his skateboard and pulled her hand so she stood on it also. They began towards their destination, she grasped onto him.

"He admires me so though all I am is the fire at the core of a burning and collapsing building, I'm no one to be admired." Lina thought to herself, closing her eyes, feeling the wind blow into her.

She felt as though she should have put her hair up, it was certainly very long falling down her backside to her butt. They stopped and were at a park.

"You know, we could have walked here?" Lina said.

"Yes but, I thought you'd like to ride instead." Kid whispered into her ear through her hair.

Goosebumps ran through her entire body, he knew that did that to her. He grabbed her hand and led her to an area under a small tree with picnic things underneath of it.

"I just, I know that you like to be outdoors so I figured I would have a picnic with you." Kid told her, sitting down.

Lina lay on the ground, stretching out in the grass. The sun shining down on her body, which made her skin glisten slightly.

"Thank you." She smiled at Kid

"That's not a problem." He said, his cheeks turning pink.

She rolled on to her stomach and propped up her face with her arms and hands. Kid had pulled out a ton of fruits and some waters. Lina popped a blackberry into her mouth, what bitter sweetness. Kid knew she loved fruit and knew that she loved being outside, this was quite enjoyable.

(Time skip)

They had finished eating fruit and began their way back home when they ran into Soul and Maka.

"Hey, do you guys want to come on mission with us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine." Lina told her, smiling, though Lina felt like Maka had something heavy troubling her.

(Time skip, again!)

Lina was unsure of the weather so she wore a black sweater, dark blue straight legged jeans and black high top tennis shoes. She had pulled her hair into a side pony tail. The group stood in front of a ton of steam.

"So much steam." Liz pointed out.

"This factory isn't operational right now, right?" Kid asked Maka.

"Yeah, and it seems like nobody's come or gone since six years ago." Maka replied.

"Even though there's steam and mechanical noises..." Soul said.

Lina looked over to Kid, he and Maka seemed quite concentrated.

"Maka, do you feel anything?" Kid asked.

"Not yet…" Maka replied. "Let's start by going inside."

Everyone began through the steam. Suddenly-

"Wa-WAIT!" Kid yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I'm saying wait." Kid told her.

"Then what? Geez." Maka said.

"Where are you guys planning on entering from?" Kid asked, looking pained.

"Where? Over there." Maka said, pointing at a vent.

"Don't joke around!" Kid yelled. "How is that an entrance? That's just a vent."

"I don't know." Maka said, slightly pouting. "There are many other places that we can enter from."

"In that case, you guys head on first. We'll find the proper entrance to enter through." Kid told everyone.

"Whatever, let's go Soul." Maka said as she and Soul began to head off.

"Kid, do you think it's a good idea for them to go alone?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, isn't it dangerous to let them go ahead?" Liz asked.

"I will be with those guys this time, so it's alright." Blair, who was in car form, said to them.

They all began to look for the proper entrance; Kid began to not look so well after a bit. Lina grabbed his hand and continued to walk.

"Hey Kid, no matter how much we walk around, you're not going to find the entrance you want. Just give it up… Let's hurry up and catch up with Maka and Soul." Liz stated.

"If we keep walking on a road with no exit to be found, I'm going to become worried." Kid responded.

"Exit? You can't even find an entrance." Patti said giggling.

"You're being awfully noisy." Kid said, Lina could feel him tense up slightly. "When people slam into a wall of distress, you start to turn back to the past and question whether there were any mistakes, did I even fold the end of the toilet paper into a triangle? Was the picture frame not crooked? Are the heights of the candles all the same? Were the aligned? Were they all together?"

Lina suddenly felt a tug on her right side, Kid had gone to the ground and covering his head. She knew he was starting to freak out. She knelt beside him.

"They probably weren't aligned. They're probably crooked. It probably wasn't folded into a triangle." Kid said.

"Oh, give me a break." Liz said, putting a hand on her head.

"Ah, I'm beginning to lose my self-confidence. What do I do? What do I do?" Kid said, freaking out a bit more.

"I'm saying it's fine. You can do it anytime. Saying "probably" again…" Liz said.

Lina patted his back then put her arms around his waist and jerked him up, though he was already standing up and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"But if it did "probably" happen, it could become a big error." Kid said. "I'm going back to confirm."

"Wait a minute! Don't go back!" Liz yelled. "What about Maka and Soul?!"

"If I can't shake off this feelings of doubt then I can't help them. I-" Kid started.

Lina put a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, that is quite enough out of you." Lina said smiling at Kid. She had already noticed the factory right in front of them and knew Liz would be willing to leave at any moment. "Soul and Maka are battling, currently. So, why don't we just stay here and wait for them?"

"How do you know that, for certain?" Kid asked her, turning slightly serious again.

"Just because I'm a weapon doesn't mean I can't sense souls, Kid." Lina told him, winking.

He turned a shade of pink.

(Time skip)

It had been a little while but suddenly the factory began to disappear.

(Another time skip)

Lina stood outside of a building with Kid and other technicians, suspected witches were being arrested. She had started going on all of Kid's missions and all of the team's missions lately. The witches were brought outside, thankfully they weren't trying any funny business. The other witch was apparently Kim, the sweet girl from their class. Lina was slightly bothered by it, just because she was a witch didn't really make her bad.

(Itsy bitsy time skip)

Lina saw Kim fly away, she wanted nothing more than to rip that technician's face off. She was quite angry. Kid came up to her and said he needed to tell her something. They walked slightly away from the crowd.

"Lina, this is important. You have to promise me that you won't approach this situation with a fogged mind?" Kid said.

"I promise, what is it?" Lina asked him.

"Medusa, she's in a holding cell in the basement. For some reason she turned herself in." Kid said. He was suddenly called away to talk to the others about Kim.

Lina sunk to the ground and leaned up against a wall. She put a hand to her heart; it was beating very fast and skipping every so often. She stood up immediately; she had to go home.

(Another itsy bitsy time skip)

Lina stood with Maka and Soul for their psychical education class. They were doing timed running today. Maka ran first, Lina couldn't hear the time she made. Lina got into position and at the sound of the whistle, she ran.

"5.91, Lina Ravenclaw, not bad at all." Nygus said.

Lina walked to the showers and turned it on as hot as possible. Oh, how she wanted to go to that room and kill Medusa that very second but she couldn't and she wouldn't. She began to wash her body as everyone else came into the showers. Everyone was talking about the boy's times, all of whom she had beaten. She'd always been a very fast runner, even as a child. She looked up, the other girls in the room were so beautiful. It made her feel slightly inferior. She turned off the shower and began to dry her body.

(Yet another time skip, sorry guys)

"We know the location of Arachnophobia's base?" Kilik was almost yelling. "Finally, the time has come for this side to kick Arachnophobia's ass!"

"I know there are those here who want to abruptly shout out but, please calm down and listen." Sid announced. "Arachnophobia's Base Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle. The ones who become the core are you guys. The members of the operation that are here are the only ones to go inside the castle. An attack, so to speak, think of it as an assassination plot, to execute this operation we've prepared a strong team… The commander of this operation is… The person assigned as your superior officer."

'It can't be…" Maka whispered.

"It's the witch, Medusa." Sid said.

"What the hell?!" Soul shouted.

"Don't screw around! As if we can agree to that! The witch who made Kim leave and resurrected the Kish-" Kilik started to yell.

Lina put up a hand, they all silenced.

"We will all be going. We may be able to find Kim and Maka, you may be able to find Chrona." Lina said, looking at each of them.

Sid handed out a paper and everyone signed it in silence. Class was dismissed and Lina followed Sid to Lord Death's room. They both walked down the hall.

"You know that going on this mission could lead to the other spells your mother placed on you being lifted, right?" Sid asked.

"I'm fully aware but, I want to help take down Arachnophobia." Lina said before the walked into the main room.

Sid walked up to a small child, who Lina assumed was the child Medusa had taken the body of, handing her the list of signatures. Lina walked up behind Kid and grasped his hand. He squeezed it and turned to smile at her before paying attention to Sid and his father.

"I think your requests have been granted fairly." Sid told Medusa. "However, we have conditions. Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson will also be going as your guards. From outside of Arachne's sensors, one of the death scythes will be commanding a small group to observe. You also have a participant in the group who is death scythe, don't make any wrong moves. No problems, right?"

"No… that much is to be expected." Medusa replied.

"So then, tomorrow morning at six, the operation will be carried out!" Lord Death stated.

(Time skip)

Lina lay in bed; she had already laid out what clothes she would be wearing on tomorrow's mission: black straight-legged pants, a black thermal and black combat boots. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Kid opened the door and closed it behind him. He went over to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lina? You don't have to. My father already discussed with me that any other spells your mother placed on you when you were younger could be released with you going on this mission." He said to her.

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Kid, I want to go. I already made up my mind; I'm willing to have some childhood memories or whatever the hell else my mother thought she should hide to resurface." Lina told him, her blue eyes filled with coldness.

"Lina, I love you." Kid said; Lina could see the sorrow in his golden eyes.

"I love you, I love you more than anything." Lina said to him, sitting up and placing her chin on his shoulder, kissing his neck. "Would you like to sleep with me, tonight?"

"I'd like that very much." Kid said smiling. Lina lay back down and pulled back her covers so Kid could get under with her. He switched off the lamp next to her bed, the only light in the room coming from the moon. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You're quite beautiful; I thought that even the first time I saw you. When I saw you, I had to know who you were." Kid whispered in her ear.

"When I first saw you, when you saved me from your friend's harassment, the second I looked up and into your golden eyes, it felt as though my heart had exploded. You were so handsome." Lina whispered back.

Kid chuckled and pulled her closer so that their foreheads touched.

"Even with my asymmetrical hair?" He asked, his voice sounded a bit strained.

"Yes, you're the most handsome person I've ever seen. I promise." She said.

He pressed his lips lightly to hers, as she pressed back.

"As much as I'd like to make love to you, we should probably sleep." Kid told her.

"Goodnight then, Kid." She whispered, feeling his body warmth and herself falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Lina." He whispered back, closing his eyes.

(Time skip)

Lina stood with everyone in front of Shibusen, Medusa then walked out with Lord Death.

"If needed, a standby unit will join the assault. Baba Yaga's Castle Assault Force, depart!" Death Lord stated.

(Time skip)

Lina took in her surroundings as they came to land, they were apparently somewhere in South America. Everyone departed the boats.

"We'll walk from here, come follow me." Medusa announced.

Everyone began through the jungle.

"A jungle, huh… hard to go through." Someone stated.

"From here, I'll go first." Medusa said, cutting through vines with her vector arrows.

"Unbelievable… meeting you in that form." Maka said, Lina knew how angry she was.

"Your soul perception is something us witches can't do… I'm relying on you." Medusa replied.

"Witches like you… I'd like to beat them up right now." Kilik said.

"Stop." Medusa said, raising a hand. "Don't move, Arachne's sensors are behind you. You probably don't trust me a bit but, I'm serious about this battle. I'll be protecting your lives too, within the limit of my magical powers… Even if it's difficult, you have to listen to my orders. Or else, you'll likely get caught in Arachne's nets and most likely die."

"The students here were chosen because we can easily handle that. Please, don't worry about it." Ox replied.

"Then, follow me in a single line and avoid any unnecessary movement as much as possible." Medusa said, heading off.

"Understood." Everyone responded.

They all walked a bit longer then came to a large area.

"This is?" Maka asked.

"A trap of some set by Arachne? Don't do anything stupid, Patti." Kid said.

"Right!" Patti said, Lina saw in a somewhat serious matter.

All of a sudden Lina heard faint crying, then it grew louder and louder.

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"What's wrong? Fire? Thunder?" Maka asked Kilik's weapons.

"Are they really that loud?" Lina thought.

"Nature is crying." Kilik stated.

"The cause is Arachnaphobia's magic development. The river is being contaminated by magic. Fire and Thunder are earth Shamans. Nature's grief is directly transmitted to them."

Lina was beginning to feel sick; she put a hand to a tree and tried to catch her breath hoping that no one would notice her. She had no idea what was happening.

"If we could also hear that grief, it would probably be like hearing children babbling. Outside of that, you can think of it as something that can't be put into words." Medusa stated.

"What about crying? Would it sound like crying?" Lina yelled out.

Everyone turned to look at her but as they did, something began to emerge from the water. A giant creature came to surface.

"The creatures living in the river have been affected by the magic sewage and transformed." Medusa explained.

The creature suddenly attempted to attack.

"Scatter!" Medusa yelled, Lina moved behind the tree she was next to. "Ox!"

Lina felt hot like she couldn't breathe, she didn't understand what was happening. She knew that there would potentially be consequences to coming on this mission because she was unaware of what spells her mother had placed on her when she was a child. She kept trying to think back to what she knew about her family. Ravenclaw, her family dated very far back and had derived from the Tengu somehow, she knew her mother had placed a soul protect on her but that was all. She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was happening to her body had to do with her family but for some reason she couldn't remember it was as if most of her childhood memories had disappeared. Suddenly she felt someone next to her, she jumped back and up then realized it was Kid.

"Are you alright, Lina?" He asked, she could see worry in this golden eyes of his.

"We can talk about it later; I have no interest in discussing it here and now. But, thank you, Kid." Lina replied.

Kid held out his hand and she took it. Everyone continued on through the jungle. They eventually came to a tunnel.

"This is?" Maka asked.

"It was a tunnel dug a very long time ago." Medusa explained.

Someone appeared in the doorway of the tunnel.

"That mask, an Arachnaphobia solider." Maka stated.

"Don't worry." Medusa said.

"Who is that?" Kid demanded.

"Chichichi." The stranger said.

Lina thought she knew who it was, the mouse witch, she assumed.

"If we follow this tunnel, we'll get to Baba Yaga's castle. Let's go." Medusa said.

(Time skip)

Everyone had obtained Arachnaphobia uniform, Lina followed Medusa and Kid. Everyone met up and Medusa began to explain something about locks and destroying them. Lina wasn't paying much attention though, she still felt as though she was suffocating. She didn't think that coming on this mission would be so painful. Suddenly, someone had bumped her a tad.

"You coming or are you just going to stay here?" Kid asked her.

"I'm coming, sorry." Lina told him.

They began towards the lock they had to destroy. Lina was still dazed, the suffocating feeling that came from her back around her body to her chest. Suddenly an alarm began to sound and then she felt it; Black*Star's soul signal. She began to laugh.

"What is it?" Kid asked her.

"Do you not feel it? That bastard coming so openly like that." Lina asked.

"So, I assume Black*Star is here, then." Kid said, smirking. "Let's hurry and destroy that lock."

(Time skip)

Kid was freaking out about the direction they were going. Liz and Patti were trying to bring him to his senses. Lina, who was still feeling weird, walked over to Kid and poked him the chest.

"Hey, straighten up, you can freak out after we complete this mission. Okay?" Lina said then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Maybe, I'll even let you rearrange my entire room then we could make love in my newly arranged bed. How about it?"

Kid smirked and then stood up correctly. He then noticed Lina trembling.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear, she nodded so he leaned back. "That sounds fair, I think I'm alright now. Let's go."

Suddenly they all heard footsteps.

"Forward? I'm can't allow you to advance any more than this. You got us good, Shinigami." A small man, Mosquito, appeared from the shadows. "How about you let me taste it? Your D-type blood?"

"Liz. Patti. Transform." Kid commanded.

Then, the giant man, Free, that was one of Medusa's lackies came up next to Kid.

"Why are you here? We're in charge on this place." Kid said.

"This is tower 2, right?" Free asked.

"It's 8." Kid and Mosquito said at the same time.

Free began to become confused and slightly annoying, clearly Lina wasn't the only one who thought that though.

"What a lovely little development, it seems we will be able to protect the second tower quite adequately. Now, I will not allow you anywhere near the artifact." Mosquito said.

Kid and Free were discussing something but Lina's ears had suddenly begun to ring. She stumbled back.

"Looks like your little friend there is scared out of her wits, Shinigami!" Mosquito yelled.

Kid turned to look at Lina, saw her tearing at her shirt and sweating. Lina saw his eyes fill up with fear.

"No, Kid, just kill him, hurry and get it over with so we can destroy this tower." Lina said, leaning up against a wall.

Kid and Free began to fight with Mosquito. Lina did enjoy watching Kid fight; he was so fluid and graceful. She tried to keep up with them but her eyesight began to falter, her body began to become numb except for a powerful burning where her shoulder blades were. She sat on the ground, watching them continue the fight. Then the pain in her shoulder blades became so intense she began to cry, she cried out in agony. Suddenly, she heard crunching the ripping as the pain became even more intense. She fell completely to the ground, blacking out for seconds, she jolted up. She felt much better and she remembered so hard what her mother had done to her to hide her from others and make sure she couldn't remember what she was. Lina Ravenclaw, derived from the original Tengu clan, was a separate clan and they all had large black wings resembling a crow's or raven's wings. She lifted up and felt a small weight on her back, she looked to her left side and saw a large black, beautiful wing's end. Lina stood, a bit dizzy, she couldn't believe that her mother would try to hide something so beautiful. She tried very hard to catch up with Kid and Free, she finally arrived to where they were as Kid was using Death Cannon, it seemed to her that the fight was just about over. Then, she saw that Mosquito was still alive.

"Dammit." She thought, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. She had to fight too.

She continued on towards Kid and Free, Free noticed her first and his eyes had gotten quite large. Kid noticed and turned slightly towards Lina.

"L-Lina? What?" Kid said, his eyes growing wide also.

"You said that spells could be potentially lifted if I came on this mission, right? Well, one was." She said, chuckling.

Suddenly she felt a soul wavelength that was quite powerful. A younger man stood before them, he quite quickly took down Free and then went towards Kid and ripped his arm right off.

"Kid!" Lina yelled the same time Patti did.

Lina transformed her arm in a scythe and took a deep breath, she felt Mosquito before he struck and caught his face, giving him a nasty cut.

"You little bitch." Mosquito said, touching his face. Lina still wasn't powerful enough to fight, Mosquito came up to her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into a wall. That was all it took for her to become unconscious.

(Bitsy time skip)

Lina felt herself being shaken, Kid stood over her. She opened her eyes a little and then saw that one of the strips in his hair went all the way around now. She shut her eyes again and started to giggle. His voice finally hit her.

"Lina, hey, get up. We have to get moving. Can you walk?" He said, pulling her up.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. You?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you going to explain to me about those wings?" Kid asked.

"Hm. Oh, yes, my whole family is derived from the Tengu clan and so we carried that trait over. Huge wings like a crow or raven or something, ya know? Wait. Wait, hold on. Your fucking arm got ripped off! Are you okay? Are you sure?" Lina said, finally coming completely to grabbing both his shoulders and sighing in relief when both his arms were attached.

Kid began to chuckle.

"Yes, I am fine." He answered, kissing her forehead. "Let's get going, we still have a tower to destroy."

(Time skip)

The towers had all been destroyed so now it was up to Maka and Soul. Kid had instructed Lina to go after Kilik's group and help them. Lina ran but heard the sound of footsteps and stepped back into the shadows of a hall. Liz and Patti ran past. Fear struck through Lina's whole body. She ran after them.

"Liz! Patti!" She yelled.

They both stopped and turned to her, Liz in tears and Patti's face red. Fear overcame her.

"Where is Kid?" Lina asked. Neither of them answered.

"Where the hell is Kid?!" Lina screamed.

"Someone took him, he was sucked into a book or at least that's what it looked like." Liz told her.

"Which way is Kid? Which way is the person who took him?" Lina demanded.

"Back the other way but, he's already gone." Patti told her.

"You let someone take Kid?" Lina said, her rage boiling up inside her.

"We aren't strong enough alone. We'd have been killed. Please don't put us on the spot like this." Liz said.

Lina walked closer to them and pulled them close to her.

"I promise we're going to get Kid back, I'll do whatever it takes." Lina told them. "For now, we have to get back together with the others."

Then something hit her, a wave of intense insanity. It felt as though her mind was being ripped about.

"Liz, Patti, though I may not stay strong through this. Please, keep a strong mind." Lina said then collapsed to the ground in hysterical laughter.

"Lina!" Liz shouted.

Liz and Patti attempted to pick up Lina who would wiggle like a worm anytime they touched her. All they could do was sit there and try not to be overcome by insanity also.

(Itsy bitsy time skip)

Lina, all she could hear was that damn buzzing, she just wanted to destroy the thing making that buzzing. She couldn't even move in her current position that is when she heard something, something so sweet filled her head replacing the buzzing. She sat up and looked at Liz and Patti. By the expressions on their faces, she knew they could hear it.

(Time skip)

Medusa had, of course, betrayed everyone. Everyone began to get back on the ships to go back to Shibusen, Sid had decided that Lina would be the one to tell Lord Death that Kid was taken. Kim handed her a mirror and she sat away from the others, she breathed on the mirror and wrote 42-42-654 in the steam on the mirror. Lord Death popped up on the screen almost immediately.

"Oh, heyo, Lina! How'd the mission go?" Lord Death asked.

"It went very well besides Medusa betraying us. Arachaphobia has been taken down but I have some bad news, r-r-really b-bad." Lina started but started to sob and hyperventilate.

"Lina, what happened?" Lord Death asked becoming more serious than she'd ever seen him.

"Kid, sir, Kid was taken by a man with a book. You'll have to talk to the Thompson sisters for more detail. I'm not sure why everyone wanted me to call because I don't have all the details." She told him.

"Oh my. Okay, don't worry. Also, I see that going on this mission caused a spell to be lifted from you." Lord Death told her.

"Yes, I'll have the sisters report to you when we return. Goodbye." Lina said and handed the mirror back to Kim.

"So, are you going to explain to the rest of us what's up with those huge wings coming out of your back?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jacqueline!" Kim shrieked.

"It's fine, as you are both clearly aware, my mother was Jubilee and she decided to cast spells on me to "protect" me and the magical pollution cause one or more of those spells to lift. My family derives from the Tengu clan." Lina began to explain.

"The clan of the crow?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah and everyone in my family had these wings too. I'm not even sure if I can retract them or if they're just always going to be there. I only gained back a slight bit of memories concealed by my mother." Lina finished explaining.

"What do the feathers feel like?" Patti asked, the first time she'd piped up since boarding the boat.

"I dunno, feathers. You guys can feel them?" Lina said.

Everyone surrounded her, interested in something none of them had seen before: a girl with large, black wings.

(Time skip and destination change)

Death the Kid was in a building, all the people who had taken him in front of him, they were all quite annoying.

"Gopher, go and make preparations." Noah said.

"Yes, Noah." He responded.

"Wait! What are you planning now?" Kid asked them.

Gopher looked at him, smirking.

"You scum! Just you try laying a finger on Maka! You'll regret it, I promise!" Kid yelled at him.

"Surely you get lonely here all on your own? Perhaps the stiffened corpse of your friends would help stimulate your neurotic little mind?" Gopher said, still smirking.

"Accursed fools…" Kid said.

"Oh, maybe I should bring your little bird friend here as well? I'm sure Noah would like to add that little Tengu to his collection too." Gopher said, he saw Kid's face knowing he'd hit a cord. "Oh, is that one your girlfriend? Maybe I should kill her as well, I'm sure Noah wouldn't be missing much."

"You stay the hell away from her!" Kid screamed in his face only to be met with another fist in his stomach.

(Time skip)

Stien had agreed to try to help Lina fly with the wings she had re-grown. They began up towards a hill.

"Okay, first, you have to stretch your wings. Have your tried moving them at all?" Stien asked.

"Yes, I can move them I just haven't gotten down the whole taking off thing yet." Lina replied.

"Well, we'll attempt to get that under control and at least get you off the ground today." Stien said back. "Try to lift off."

Lina began to flap her wings slightly then more rapidly; she had been trying really hard to be able to lift off.

"Dammit. Damn these wings. I have to get stronger, I just have to, I have to go get Kid." Lina thought to herself and with that thought she lifted off the ground. She continued upwards, and began to actually fly.

"Great job, Lina, try to land." Stien said.

Lina slowly decreased the speed of her wings and lowered herself onto the ground, slightly stumbling when she hit it. She had done it and now she was ready to get Kid back.

(Time skip)

Lina was in The Death Room with Lord Death waiting on Spirit, Stien, Sid, Marie and the two witches to arrive.

"Lina, have you changed your mind about becoming part of the Death Scythe squad?" Lord Death asked her.

"Yes, I have. I would like to but I'd like to remain part of the group as well. Is there any way that's possible?" Lina replied.

"Of course it is!" Lord Death said.

Suddenly everyone came in the room acting as though it were some type of party. Lina began to get annoyed after a few minutes.

"I've called you to help me rescue my son…" Lord Death started.

One of the witches began to reach for his mask; "What's under your mask?"

"No-nothing interesting!" Lord Death said.

Lina felt a tug on her wing, one of the witches had begun to stroke it.

"These feathers are really soft." She giggled.

Lina looked up to Lord Death and saw he was clearly becoming frustrated.

"Enough!" He yelled, finally becoming annoyed. "I brought you three here to help rescue my son. If the two witches don't want to cooperate then we'll get rid of them."

Lina saw fear in the faces of the witches.

"What do you want from us?" One asked.

Suddenly Black*Star barged in with a frog, which was apparently Eruka. Kim then entered the room. Things were beginning to plan out.

(Time skip)

"Has everyone finished their preparations?" Stien asked.

Lina nodded; she had picked black, tight, straight legged pants along with a black v-necked thermal and black high-top shoes. Everyone else looked ready also. Lina had finally figured out how to retract her wings back and forth. She let them loose just in case, they went perfectly through the slits she had made in the thermal. She entered the circle with everyone else.

"Kid, wait for us, we're coming to get you." Lina thought and closed her eyes as she was sucked into the book. The inside of the book was odd.

"This is the inside of a book? I always wanted to go inside my books when I was reading them… or, so I thought… I never thought a day like this would really come." Maka stated.

"Oh-ho, so you like books?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Soul asked.

"The index, the table of contents, the directory, call me what you will." A small robot looking thing said.

The Index began to explain that Kid was deep inside the book and they would have to go through chapters in order to reach him.

"You follow where I lead." Index said going towards some type of portal.

**Chapter One – Lust**

"The first chapter is Lust. If you would grapple with the book, first comes eros… nicely done, isn't it?" Index asked.

"Something smells bewitching, doesn't it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Gah! What happened to your voice, Tsubaki?" Black*Star said. "What the hell is this? What's going on here? I-I've got gigantic tits!"

"What on earth?" Tsubaki asked.

"Tsubaki, you?" Kilik said.

"What the hell just happened? Did we switch sexes?" Liz asked.

"Ahahahaha, Liz, you look so cool." Patti said, grinning.

"Even me? This is so not cool." Soul said. "This has gotta be some kind of joke, right?"

"Doesn't look that way to me." Lina said, noticing that she as well had turned into the opposite sex. "Index, why have all our sexes been changed?"

"This chapter is Lust, it's no mystery that your sex should change to the opposite one, according to what interests you." Index explained.

Suddenly a succubus came out from behind the curtains.

"The succubus, she entices men and sucks out their souls." Index explained.

Everyone began to discuss things. Lina looked at her chest and it seemed her breasts were coming back, she wondered what this meant. Blair had turned human, swooned the succubus and defeated her. Index took them the next chapter.

**Chapter Two – Gluttony **

They were in a world filled of food. Index was explaining to Tsubaki that that greater your sexual desires, they longer it takes for your body to transform back. Lina had already transformed back which Patti and Black*Star thought was hilarious.

(Tiny time skip)

**Chapter Three – Envy**

It seemed as though everyone was separated in this chapter. Lina was back in Shibusen for some reason, she turned to see a group of people all of who walked literally right through her. She tuned in to hear what they were talking about.

"Did you hear Lord Death's son is dating a tengu?"

"How disgusting."

"She's not even attractive."

"Is she a weapon or shitty technician? I've never seen her do anything."

Lina assumed this chapter was envy without being told, she'd heard these things quite often. She didn't care currently though, she was here for only one reason and that reason was Kid.

**Chapter Four – Wrath**

Lina heard Black*Star and Kilik yelling and ran over to them. Everyone was pissed. Suddenly, a new chapter came up around her.

**Chapter Five – Pride**

Lina decided while everyone was talking to sit down on the ground and stretch her wings a little.

"Where the hell could Kid be in this book? How many more chapters are there?" She thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them to realize they were in the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven – Greed**

There was suddenly a portal that opened on the ground; Lina could feel the insanity pouring out of it along with a soul signal. Kid's soul signal. Black*Star was the only one who could handle that type of insanity. Before he emerged into the portal, Lina grabbed his arm.

"Black*Star, you bring him back, bring him back to me; do you understand?! Or as a Death Scythe, I promise I won't forgive you!" Lina yelled at him. He winked at her and was fully submerged into the portal. Now all she could do was sit and wait.

Black*Star could feel himself falling down.

"I guess I'll just keep falling." He thought to himself, and then he almost fell right by Kid.

He took one look at him and knew.

"Goodness, whether it's Chrona or you… The great Black*Star's gotta be there, huh? I guess there's no helping it. I'm bringing you back with me even if I've got to drag you.

Suddenly, Black*Star felt something.

"Water?" He stated. "Hey Kid! I came all the way into this book to save you, even though… I don't read. Come on, let's get out of here… Doesn't seem like you're gonna come quietly, huh?"

"You're too big." Kid said. "Your existence is too large to exist as I embark on my creation of "nothingness". I will erase you."

"Oh, that's all." Black*Star smirked. "Even though your brains turned to mush, you're facing me head on. When I said I'd "out-do the gods" just about everyone laughed me off or ignored me but the one who took me the most seriously was you, just the god in question. I'd really thought I'd just overcome a god."

"Now it hurts my ears." Kid responded.

"Ah, is that so?" Black*Star asked. "I'll out-do the gods! The great Black*Star is the strongest!"

"You disgust me." Kid said, coming towards Black*Star. Then the fighting pursued until the source of the insanity wave came out of the shadows.

"What are you?" Black*Star asked.

"You bastard! Don't interfere." Kid yelled, suddenly he couldn't move.

"I am he who metes out "power" equally. What is the "power" you desire?" The thing asked Black*Star.

"The power I desire?" Black*Star asked.

"You bastard. So you intend to draw Black*Star into insanity as well." Kid stated.

"The power that I seek? What the hell? Such a boring question you're asking, this is why I hate books. I don't care what "power" is, I just don't want to lose to anyone that's all, no matter the opponent, I'll mow him down, I don't need any boring explanations of what "power" is. The power I want is power" Black*Star said, smirking. Then he began to fight with Kid again this continued on.

"It doesn't matter whether it's big or best, now. After all, everything will be reduced to a nothingness of perfect symmetry." Kid told him.

"What?" Black*Star asked. "And, you call me simple! Everything is reduced to nothingness? That's not so different from me!"

"Don't lump me together with you!" Kid yelled. "I have order, it's not as crude as your power."

"If the outcome is the same, the means don't matter." Black*Star said.

"Wrong!" Kid yelled.

"I'm not wrong." Black*Stat stated. The fighting continued.

"There's no way the power to reduce all to nothing is the same as you." Kid said.

"Symmetry. Symmetry. I always thought you were a loud mouth and now it's nothingness, nothingness. But though I think symmetry is alright, I don't like nothingness. With the power of nothingness you can reduce your enemy to nothing. Don't you feel anything? Is that the emotion of nothingness too?" Black*Star asked.

"That's right." Kid replied.

"So you have no feelings about opponents you've overcome, yeah, I definitely don't like it." Black*Star said, attacking Kid. "Stop joking around!"

"So then you're saying you're going to erase Liz and Patti as well?! What about Lina, her too?! Is that the "ultimate power" you came up with?! It's the ravings of the ultimate moron!" Black*Star screamed.

"So then what is it you want to do once you have your ultimate power? To lay waste to your opponents in your hands? Once you have it, what's left of you?" Kid asked.

"Shut up, like I know. I'll think about that once I've become the strongest." Black*Star replied. "But, I'll say this one thing, right now; you're not at a god's level."

"I'm a Shinigami . What do I need with a level or whatever shit you're talking about?" Kid asked.

"Ah. That's right. Right now, you're just a regular god." Black*Star said, attacking again.

"What?! What are you trying to say?" Kid asked.

"You can lower yourself to being just a regular god, and you can also become another useless person. That's what was great about you. I was joking around and said I wanted you to kill me but you punched the hell out of me and left me alive." Black*Star responded.

"I didn't punch you out. I used my heel." Kid responded.

"That's right, that's the sort of precise guy Kid is. Lord Death said this, that Shinigami govern the death and life of all living things. By talking so big about the nothingness of symmetry, you're giving up on balance because it's annoying to manage and saying it's okay to leave a blank slate. That's not ultimate of anything." Black*Star said. "I might be using the power of insanity to become the strongest, being the strongest but losing everything to insanity is a joke but, I'm not gonna lose it. I figured it out, what I want to do once I get ultimate power in my hands."

"You're back, huh, Death God?" Black*Star asked.

"Thanks to you. I owe you, Black*Star." Kid told him.

(Time skip)

Everyone tumbled out of the book of Eibon, Lina finally saw Kid and she was very happy. She knew Black*Star wouldn't let her down. Then she looked up, there was a fight going on. Kid and Black*Star destroyed a creature together. Lina looked up and saw a boy; the boy she assumed was Noah. She was prepared to fight. The weapons began to transform. Lina flew slightly into the arm, Kid turning at the sound and looking at her. His eyes widened it joy. He and Black*Star went after Noah then things from the book began to attack from the sky. Lina flew up higher and transformed her arm into a blade, helping Kilik destroy every last creature. Suddenly Noah summoned a large creature. Kid began to say something but she couldn't hear from that high up, he turned and smiled at her. She knew she should stay back and then she saw why, another one of Kid's hair stripes had completed and then Kid did the most magnificent move that she hadn't seen. Noah and the creature were destroyed. She landed on the ground, only suffering a small wound from fighting. She made her way towards everyone, they all surrounded Kid, happy to have him back. She would wait her turn, she knew it wasn't just hard for her. She sat on the round, retracting her wings back in. She began to rub her face, she was very tired and then she felt it, that same warm embrace that she had longed for, for so many days and nights.

"Lina, I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're alright." Kid whispered into her ear, putting a hand in the back of her hair.

"Kid, I've worked so hard to find you. Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Maybe, we should have Nygus che-" Lina started but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. She kissed back as hard as she could, she couldn't believe he was here. They broke the kiss and Kid put his hands under her arms and pulled her close, hugging her. That's when it hit her. She wasn't going to have to be lonely, she would no longer have to walk around a home filled with him knowing she couldn't see him, he was back.

(Time skip)

Lina laid in bed nude after showering, it'd hadn't even been a week since the mission to retrieve Kid had happened and he was already wanted to go on missions, she had already been on three herself since returning. There was a knock on the door; she pulled the covers up over herself.

"Come in." She said.

Kid walked in, shut the door, then came and sat down next to her.

"Lina, I'd like you to go on a mission with me." Kid smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure, that's not a problem." She replied.

Kid looked at her; he hadn't seen her in so long. How he longed to touch her and hold for such a long time. Then he noticed her shoulder, it was bare. He had heard the shower, apparently she was not clothed. He scooted closer to her, putting a hand on her neck and pulling it towards her shoulder as he trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.


End file.
